The Story of Demons three
by Suiken Master Lee
Summary: What if the attacks on Konoha and Suna 12 years ago were all a plan created by three demons? What happens to the children they are sealed into? NaruHina Gaa? more possinle pairings
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

There are times that the world is peaceful; there are times when it is dangerous. These times that are dangerous are normally caused by human beliefs and natural disasters. In the ninja villages, there were a few attacks caused… by demons.

One such attack was planed by three demons, Shukaku the Demon Raccoon, Ayane the Demon Raven, and Kyuubi the Demon Fox.

They had planned that they would attack the two villages of Konoha and Suna. Shukaku was an excellent demon who could control sand, making Suna a primary target for him. Kyuubi wished to defeat the most powerful village, Konoha, so that they would have little or no resistance afterwards. Ayane wanted mass domination over all the villages, she just wanted them slaughtered.

The decision was settled, Shukaku would attack Suna, Kyuubi would attack Konoha, while Ayane watched from above, making sure that neither failed. If one was to fail, she was to warn the other of the loss of their comrade.

Suna was almost crushed by Shukaku. His control of sand in a desert was devastating to the village. If it were not for the Kazekage and the village advisors, Shukaku would not have been sealed in the old tea kettle.

When Ayane saw the fall of Shukaku, she went to aid Kyuubi. The battle raged in Konoha for a few days, then, the Yondaime and a mysterious woman in a cloak with hood covering her face confronted the two raging demons.

They both created a few hand seals and shouted: "Lesser Demon sealing!"

Ayane let out a scream of both pain and terror as she felt herself be torn from her body and sealed into the baby girl that the woman had under her cloak.

Kyuubi, being a stronger demon, resisted the sealing technique. Seeing that his other comrade had also been sealed, he let out a howl of pure fury and attacked with even more rage that made fear visible from those who show no emotions.

"Kuso, it seems I have no choice, I was really hoping for another way to stop Kyuubi besides this" said a sad Yondaime. "Shiki Fuujin."

Kyuubi was ripped from his body and sealed into the boy the Yondaime was was carrying. The Yondaime died after using the technique.

Far away, on the top of a mountain, a man sat wearing a black cloak with a red cloud on the back. "So it begins, now with Kyuubi and Ayane sealed, Suna will also seal a child with Shukaku. This will make things easier on my capturing them…" he said, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the beginning of my first fic. First off, I need some way to translate attacks to for I don't know Japanese. Second, I have decided that there will be pairings, but it's undecided as of now. Finally I haven't decided who the girl will be, but as with the pairings, it will be decided later. All reviews accepted.

And yes this is short, but I plan on making other chapters longer


	2. Chapter 2 The Calm

I don't own naruto…..

Short announcement, I've decided a pairing, and who the girl will be, but im not going to reveal who it is till later, adds more suspense. Also I am skip around a bit in this chapter and probably next also….

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Calm

It has been 12 years since the attack, and all three chosen with demons are treated as monsters, though Ayane's container is not known to those outside of her family. It is one night that they all can't sleep, not because by their demon however, they all feel different, like the world would fall apart around them soon.

'Why?' was all the blonde genin could think as the rest of his party slept. 'Why would he run away? He has everything that would make anyone like me happy. Now we have to bring him back! How could he treat Sakura-chan like that!'

The memory of the Sakura, crying, came flooding back into his thoughts.

I made a promise, and I'll bring you back. Not just for Sakura-chan but for everyone.

'Would you have left if you met Itachi?' His thoughts drifted to his meeting with Itachi and Kisame. 'Would you have left if you beat me in our little match?' remembering their little spar.

He sat in silence, thought consumed him. Then he said aloud "But I have a bad feeling about this mission…"

* * *

Back in Konoha, the container for Ayane sat, looking into the starry night sky thinking about her comrades who left after the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke.

'They are all strong; I know they can bring him back, unlike me… I have never been strong enough.'

'Whenever Naruto uses his nindo, he always succeeds. I sometimes wish I had his strength and willpower, then I would be strong too… sometimes I wish we are similar, but that's impossible…'

'But of course, Susake will not be willing to come back. I know about the Uchiha massacre, him being the only survivor except for his brother, the very man who committed the bloody deed. He has been consumed since that day by revenge; you can even see it in his cold eyes. He will be unwilling to come back without a fight.' She said sadly. 'I just hope that the village will be willing to accept failure if the mission is a failure…'

* * *

The Red haired sand shinobi sat looking at the night like he always does every night contemplating his and his sibling's mission.

"_Your mission is A rank. You are to aid five Konoha nin in the recapture of their own. You will be aiding Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzika Kiba, Akimitchi Chouji, and Uzumaki Naruto.Your retrieval target is Uchiha Sasuke. This mission is dangerous because the target is being supported by Sound shinobi. You don't have any time to waste, so leave immediately.'_

'Uzumaki Naruto, you helped release me from my darkness, I am forever in you debt. We are the same, I will personally aid you if you are battling. I just hope we are not too late.'

'Though this mission is already a failure… Uchiha has already decided that this is his path that he has chosen and nothing you can do can change that. I'm just afraid you have bitten off more than you can handle, especially on such an important mission…'

He then said quietly so that none can hear, "I will help you if things turn really bad for you just as you helped me. I will follow your lead even, but what you do after that event will affect both me and you for better or worse…"

"Come on Gaara, pack up so we can continue the mission! I feel like killing a sound nin or two." Shouted his brother; he was excited to use his new puppet against the Sound for killing his father.

"Fine." Was all gaara said.

The three siblings all packed up, left without a word to complete their mission.

* * *

Next chapter: betrayal for survival 


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal for Survival

I don't own naruto

I need more reviews, I am writing this for readers, I will answer questions!

**Sakurachn:** Sadly, I was not planning on Sakura as the container or a NaruSaku pairing so I can clear that up now, however I will need opinions on pairing her with someone else later maybe…

and **Angel of Forgotton Souls,** **Masshiro-Inu: **thanks for the support!

And now what you have been waiting for…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Betrayal for Survival 

Their first opinion: disappointed. The first rescue party had returned with five of six leaf nin and the sand siblings. Their faith was restored when they learned that another had followed after him to bring him back.

The village seemed gloomy at the fact that their precious Uchiha ran away. Some would say that the Hokage monument looked sad.

On top, there sat the boy with red hair on top of the yondaime's head, legs crossed, thinking about the village's response that they did not have the Uchiha. And how their hopes improved when they learned that there was still someone trying to stop him.

"But, they will be disappointed when he fails, and if they know about the demon inside him…" he said to himself.

"Doubt it" said an old man with white hair, red streaks coming from his eyes and with a different forehead protector than a normal leaf ninja.

"Who are you, and what makes you think that?" said a passive Gaara.

"What, you don't know who I am?" and the man went into a rather weird routine. He finally stopped after saying that he was the great Sannin, Jiraya. "And may I know the name of who I am speaking with?"

"I am Subaku no Gaara, and you still haven't answered my second question." He said in passive yet somewhat impatient voice.

Realizing who he was talking to, the shukaku container he answered quickly. "Well, he will not let himself be stopped at whatever he does, no matter the cost. He helped convince Tsunde to become the Gondaime Hokage. Hell, he even learned an attack in about a month that took me and the creator a few years to master."

"Interesting, truly Naruto is a person for anyone to look at for an example, especially if they are like him..." Said Gaara. "However, whenever I have made a prediction, there has been only one time that it has been wrong, and that was when I lost against him. It's a trait I developed from shukaku, who although weird, was also smart."

"Well it will be a first for me to see if he does actually fail…"

* * *

Just at that moment, Kakashi's group arrived at the front gates to come in. They were meted by a crowd, waiting for the hero who stopped the Uchiha. Instead, they found that the one sent after him failed. 

"Who could not beat the Uchiha?" the crowd demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto" answered Kakashi in a passive tone.

THE DEMON!" the crowd shouted. "No wonder the Uchiha got away the demon let him get away!" came a shout with muttered agreements. "He betrayed the leaf by letting him get away, he deserves what is best for traitors!"

"Why would Naruto do such a thing? All he wants is for people to acknowledge him." said a slightly worried Kakashi.

"To get rid of competition!" the crowd answered. At this several ninjas pulled out kunai to kill Naruto.

"Well this isn't good…" said Kakashi, who was revealing his sharingan.

* * *

An explosion was easily seen at the top of the Hokage monument. 

"What was hell was that!" said a confused Jiraya.

"I will go check it out, you go warn the Hokage" and with that said Gaara disappeared into dust.

"I understand there was an explosion, but I don't get why we would get attacked; if we were attacked" and with that Jiraya poofed into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi weighed his chances in the fight that now stood in front of him. His orders were not to engage the enemy, but he was being engaged by allies. How could he attack allies without the guilt following him later? His only option was to defend himself and Naruto until help arrived, but how long would it be until that time came? 

His thinking was cut short when they attacked. He used his sharingan to dodge as best as he could, but that wasn't enough to avoid the exploding tag, making him fly back.

Then one threw a kunai and yelled "Kage kunai no jutsu!" the one kunai became thousands. There was no way Kakashi would be able to avoid this attack no matter how hard he tried. So he stood ready to take the blow that would end it. At least this time he could help the important person, and let them live longer than he did; in memory of his friend and teacher. He waited for the blow that never came…

* * *

"It seems that your mission was a failure Shikamaru, but all of them will be alright" Said Tsunade. 

Then there was a cloud of smoke and there stood Jiraya. "Tsunade, we have a problem."

"What?" replied the confused Hokage. Certainly this was the worst things were going to get, even though Naruto had not returned with the others. Worried, she asked "It's not Naruto is it?"

I do not know who it concerns, but there was an explosion at one of the gates." Said Jiraya.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN! SHOULDN'T YOU BE CHECKING ON IT BEFORE COMING TO ME FIRST?" yelled Tsunade.

"Before the explosion, I was having a talk with that sand nin with red hair, he told me to warn you while he checked it out. Don't worry he's more than able to handle it" Said Jiraya very quickly to not get Tsunade temper even worse.

"He will be fine" said a confident Temari who realized who Jiraya was talking about. "Gaara can handle almost anything."

"I sure hope you are right…" said Tsunade.

* * *

Gaara did the first thing that came naturally to him. Protect those who share the same fate as him. With his sand, he blocked all of the kunai from hitting Kakashi and Naruto. 

"Why did you save us, we aren't even from the same village?" said a confused Kakashi.

"I don't care what village you are from, all that matters is I protect Naruto, for we are the same." replied Gaara.

At those words two effects happened. Kakashi realized that Gaara must have the demon Shukaku inside of him. Things made more sense now.

The villagers however, looked at Gaara in horror. The demon was being protected by another demon, and this one could attack.

"Take Naruto to Hokage-sama, I will deal with these… true demons." said Gaara in a dark voice.

"Fine, just don't kill anyone." Kakashi said, and with that he left, rushing Naruto to the hospital.

"Seeing as how I can't kill you, I will torture you instead." And with that the Sand flew at the crowd.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama" 

"Kakashi! What happened?" They said in unison.

"The villagers were uh, disappointed that Sasuke got away, and were enraged when they found that Naruto was the one to fight him. The believed that Naruto let him get away because that would give him more attention." said Kakashi.

Tsunade quickly took Naruto into the emergency room to be healed, leaving the rest in silence until…

"Where's Gaara?" asked a worried Temari.

"He said that he would take care of the villagers." Kakashi said.

"WHAT! HE WILL KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Temari.

All their faces visibly paled, and they rushed back to the scene afraid at what was waiting for them there. But when they arrived they found no one was dead, but there was a lot of blood and broken bones caused by Gaara's Sabaku Sousou, nothing to serious though.

Gaara was covered in the blood of those who's wounds he inflicted. He looked calm, something that normally doesn't look right, but in his case he had his reasons for treating the people as nicely as he did.

"GAARA" Temari yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU GOT THE SAND INTO SERIOUS TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED THEM!"

"I do not care that I hurt them, they attacked someone like me, but they were unable to defend themselves. It's what anyone would have done if the most similar person to them was about to be killed, the only one that truly understands you." He said sadly "Why don't they understand us? We aren't the demons, in truth, they are. Anyway h-how… is… Naruto… doing?"

Temari could not believe it. Here was Gaara, who has killed many people without caring, and all he cares about now is how someone is doing. He changed after his fight with Naruto for the better, because he found someone who was like him who he could call a brother to him.

"He's fine, but you were right… he failed" answered Jiraya.

"Good, I want to talk with him when he wakes up" and with that he, Subaku no Gaara, left towards the hospital in thought. He knew that Naruto was treated like he was, but he never thought that they would attack him because he never posed as a threat. He knew what they must talk about, so that would be their first topic.

* * *

He woke up to see a white ceiling. It took him a few moments to figure out where he was. 'Man I find myself in here more than I like…' and then it hit him why he was there. 

"Sasuke" he said to the room.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

At this Naruto got up into a sitting position and looked around the room for who made the voice until…

"Gaara" he responded back.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, it was his choice to leave so that's that."

"Yeah" he responded sadly.

"The villagers didn't like what happened though… you almost died because of the outcome…" He said bluntly.

"WHAT!" he responded.

"…That is why I come to you with a proposition." He said. "The way this village has treated you is terrible, and will only get worse now that his has happened. That is why I ask you if you would come with me to Sand where you will be treated better. If sand is unwilling to take you in, then we will become missing-nin, then we won't have to deal with this treatment anymore, we will make people respect us… That is, if you wish to come."

He couldn't believe it, he had been offered a home by someone like himself. But, then his dream of becoming Hokage would be no more… but his mind was made up, and no one changes that.

"Alright, I'll come with you to the Sand." He said at last. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as you are healed from your wounds and are approved by the Hokage to leave the Hospital" he said with a smile that no one had seen in years. But that soon disappeared when the door slid open…

-----------------

She walked into the hospital. Then she asked what room Naruto was in. she walked down the long corridors. She never did like hospitals, for they normally brought sadness with them whenever there was someone you know inside. She stopped at the door about to open it when she heard two people speaking in the room. She stood behind the door, hidden, and listened to the voices inside.

"…_That is why I come to you with a proposition." _Said the voice she did not recognize. Interested in what he had to say, she listened.

"_The way this village has treated you is terrible, and will only get worse now that his has happened. That is why I ask you if you would come with me to Sand where you will be treated better. If sand is unwilling to take you in, then we will become missing-nin, then we won't have to deal with this treatment anymore, we will make people respect us… That is, if you wish to come."_

'Leave? Naruto would never do such a thing; he wouldn't just abandon his dream to be Hokage to leave, let alone to Sand who attacked the leaf with the Sound.' It would be unlike him entirely and she knew the answer, or at least she thought she did…

"_Alright, I'll come with you to the Sand." _Said Naruto._ "When will we leave?"_

"_As soon as you are healed from your wounds and are approved by the Hokage to leave the Hospital"_

She couldn't believe it, 'first Sasuke, then Naruto?' There must be some reason that is besides the fact that the village hated him, there was obviously something more to it.

She grabbed the door handle and slid the door open and said the most bold statement she had ever said in her life.

"If you are going Naruto, then I am coming with you."

* * *

Sorry, unless I cut it off here, the chapter would have been too long for my tastes, this is twice the size of the first two chapters combined so I had enough, plus I wanted to add a little suspense to the story, and this worked perfectly. 

Well? I want to know how you guys/girls liked this Chapter so…

**Please, please, please, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving it Behind

I don't own naruto... sadly 

Now to answer some reviews:

Gforce member45- Thanks, normally I hate cliffhangers too, but it adds suspense, and I'm good with suspense. Besides, there isn't that much suspense in this chapter.

Kira- Hope you didn't die from the suspense, and thanks for pointing those mistakes out.

Dreadnaught- yea you got the name right. Glad you find it interesting.

Sakurachn- Man, you really like how this story is playing out huh? I would say more but… your questions/statements will be answered in this chapter, so sit tight and READ.

Now before I begin, I just want to say that I could be an ass and not say who the container is. But that would be just too cruel for you readers. Now, about releasing the chapters soon, if I release a chapter a few days (2-4days) after I released a previous chapter, it turns out short like the first two chapters. Also I would have released sooner, but I had a 'date' with something called bleach.

Interesting fact: I listen to Static-X when I write… hell if I know why.

Now a recap of the previous events…

* * *

She grabbed the door handle and slid the door open and said the most bold statement she had ever said in her life.

"If you are going Naruto, then I am coming with you."

* * *

Chapter 4 - Leaving it Behind

Each had their own thoughts running through their minds seeing each other.

'Seems we have been found out, guess I should remove this annoyance to make things easier' thought Gaara as he pulled the cork out of his gourd.

'Why, why would he go with that mad person? I watched him kill in three genin the chuunin exams. And what did he mean when he said they were similar?" she thought.

'Why would she want to come with me, the deadlast? Of course she doesn't know about the Kyuubi, but still… I can't let her come with me. The village, since they believe me to be a demon, will think I kidnapped her! And girls are weak compared to guys, she will get hurt easier…' he thought. He did the only thing that seemed to be natural and said "You can't."

"Why? Why can't I help you like you helped me?"

"Our cases are… different from when I helped you."

"I-I don't care if it is different."

"But you can't, what about your family?"

"They won't care, they never have… my cause would be better served with you"

"Don't say that, of course they"  
"-Don't."

"They would never let you leave… Hinata."

"Then I will fight to leave."

It was hard for her to keep talking without stuttering every sentence. Since it was apart of her nature, it still happened, but less when she was trying to stop it from happening. Though this was hard for her, especially since she was talking to the one she loved.

"But-"

"But nothing."

"I can't let you do this."

"It is pointless to continue to argue against her, she has her mind set and nothing will change it… that is, if she wants to travel with a person who has killed many without any doubts" came a third voice.

They both jumped out of their skin, for they had completely forgotten that they were not alone in the room.

She responded "I-I am not afraid"

"Good" responded Gaara as he put the cork back into the gourd. "Now that's settled, we will leave as soon as he is freed from the hospital."

* * *

Naruto's next week was really uneventful, that is, if you didn't count his check-ups to see how his condition was and his visits from Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and most of what's left of the genin from his year. What surprised him a little though, wasn't the fact that he got all the visitors, or the fact that the ero-sennin wanted to train him, but the fact that Sakura hadn't visited. He could understand that she was upset, but did she blame him for Sasuke's departure from the village?

No, it was most likely the fact that he promised that he would bring Sasuke back to the village. He has not failed at anything that he set his mind to, so could it be that she believed that he let Sasuke get away?

This thought saddened him though. Two of his precious people had gone, one left saying he would break the bonds they had formed, and the other didn't believe him in thinking that he let the other go… So this is what it felt to loose precious people. It hurt badly, since they were close people too. And then he remembered a saying from someone like him, a pure spirit, someone who shouldn't have died.

_"Do you have precious people? Someone who means more to you than anyone else? So precious that you would die for them?"_

Yes, yes he did have people that he would be willing to die for. Even if they betrayed him, he would die for them. _Sasuke_

But, even though he lost two precious people, he gained two new ones. He had easily connected with Sabaku no Gaara, who had shared a similar past as he had. Their main difference is that Gaara, gave into his loneliness when he was little and killed those who got in his way, and in a sense, became a demon. Naruto, however, always believed that there would be someone who would believe in him. And that, the Sandaime and Iruka did. He believed that they supported him, so he kept on trying to get respect so people would acknowledge him. They were the same, in terms of a similar lifestyle of treatement.

His other precious person was Hyuga Hinata. His first opinion of her was shy and weird, but after the incident, she was… bold, in a sense. He admired that she didn't give up in her argument with him. She truly was a friend that supported him, and he was grateful. 'Maybe more people support me than I first thought…'

His thoughts were interrupted, when a pink haired Kunoichi entered the room. _Sakura_

She realized that she made a mistake not visiting him sooner. She was lost in her thoughts the entire week, trying to decide whether or not the rumors that Naruto let Sasuke escape were true or not, but the fact that Naruto was bandaged up as much as he was, told her the truth.

He spoke first "I'm sorry I failed Sakura-chan…"

"I'm the one who should be saying that…"

"Why? It's my fault I wasn't strong enough to bring him back, not yours."

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't strong enough to stop him from leaving… and to think I actually thought that the rumors were true for a second…" after saying this she fell to the floor and sobbed.

He did the only thing that seemed natural, he put his arm around her and comforted her. After a few seconds he asked "What rumors?"

"The… The… The rumors that… that you let Sasuke-kun go." She sobbed.

He felt a lot of emotions, sadness, grief, anger… loneliness. His precious person doubted him, he felt… betrayed because he couldn't be trusted.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Naruto…"

His thoughts were still there, but he couldn't show that, so he put up a new mask… for Sakura. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back… just you wait. I'll prove them all wrong!"

"Not alone, this time I'll help also."

There was a silence and then he said "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I would die for him."

"Then I will bring him back… alone, that way you don't have to die trying to save him. It's a promise, no matter what happens."

"Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Two days later, he was released from the hospital. His mind was set. He was leaving and nothing… NOTHING was going to get in his way. He was met ten minutes later by Gaara. He said that he was going to get ready and to meet him in the forest to discuss how to leave.

So there was Naruto, looking around his excuse for an apartment for anything he missed or left behind. When there was a knock on the door. He answered it and found Hinata at the door.

"Are you ready?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah… are you sure you really want to do this, Hinata? Leave everything behind?" he questioned.

"H-Hai, I will not miss any of it."

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

The met Gaara in the forest thirty minutes later; where the plan was laid out on how they would leave.

"Okay," Gaara said "My sibling and myself will be leaving in forty-five minutes. So, you will leave two hours later, when we have made camp and you will meet us there. We are doing this so that the Leaf does not attack the Sand."

"Hai" they both responded.

"Alright, just make the rest of the day seem like a normal day, then meet up and leave a little after dark. Now that that is said, I will see you in a couple of hours." And with that Gaara was gone.

Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Wanna go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen before we go?"

Hinata was shocked and she blushed. She always wished that he would ask her to go out. Of course, Naruto didn't mean it as a date, but she didn't care, time with Naruto was precious to her.

"S-S-Sure, I-I'd would l-like that, N-Naruto-kun."

And with a cheer from Naruto, they went to Ichiraku's for their last meal in Konoha

* * *

After eating, which consisted of a total of twenty bowls, one of which were eaten by Hinata, and I don't think we need to know where the other nineteen went. They would have talked to each other, but Hinata was too shy watching her crush, while Naruto was too busy with his ramen. Afterwards, they said their goodbyes till later, and left to wait in their houses until the time was right…

* * *

They met at the gates, after taking care of some last-minute things before they left. Naruto, sadly stared at the picture of team 7 they all took together, and sighed. 'I never intended to have things turn out as they did… but I can't stay here, I hope they understand, it's not that I'm looking for power like Sasuke-teme, but I have no choice, I must do this.' And with that he put the frame face down. The last thing he did was he personally left a note, explaining his reasoning, at his table before he left.

He walked into the forest where he met Hinata, they both were ready. They took one last look at their village, their home, turned and left their past behind them… vowing to return one day.

* * *

Well, how was that, now please comment and review. 


	5. Chapter 5 Panic Attacks

I don't own Naruto…

I have a problem I need to know your opinion on what you people want me to do with Kankuro and Temari. I want to know from you guys weather or not you guys want them involved in this story.

Answered reviews:

**Kira**- it's nice of you to be expecting this chapter to be as good as the last.

**Dreadnaught**- hmm, I don't want to say more on the topic of the three demons at the moment, it could spoil the story…

**Kai Dragoon**- glad they're your favorite three

**chaos kitsune kyubi**- I don't plan to make her too OOC, I plan for her to be her shy fainty self that's too shy to talk to Naruto that well. I mean, what's a Hinata that doesn't blush and is too confident. But I do plan on getting rid of the stutter later though…

Recap

* * *

_They met at the gates, after taking care of some last-minute things before they left. Naruto, sadly stared at the picture of team 7 they all took together, and sighed. 'I never intended to have things turn out as they did… but I can't stay here, I hope they understand, it's not that I'm looking for power like Sasuke-teme, but I have no choice, I must do this.' And with that he put the frame face down. The last thing he did was he personally left a note, explaining his reasoning, at his table before he left._

_He walked into the forest where he met Hinata, they both were ready. They took one last look at their village, their home, turned and left their past behind them… vowing to return one day._

* * *

Chapter 5 – Panic Attacks

After just five minutes of leaving, Hinata's stutter was back, and in full force. Her courage to try and stop her stuttering had failed entirely. The prospect of traveling with him got to her. Luckily, they traveled in silence for the most part, except when Naruto complained.

"GOD THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO CAMP SOOOOO FAR AWAY!" he yelled for the umpteenth time.

"D-d-don't w-worry w-we'll c-catch u-up s-soon, I-I hope…" she replied with a slight blush.

"WE BETTER" he shouted.

She couldn't help but finding his antics cute. She always admired the blonde's determination and antics. She remembered her match against her cousin, she was going to give up when Naruto's determination made him cheer for her… his determination to win… it gave her strength. She blushed at the thought of him, her crush.

She was jogged out of her thoughts when the blonde spoke.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, how much longer till we meet up with Gaara?" he asked.

However, only one part got to her. _Hinata-chan._ Her blush deepened to a totally new shade of red to her. 'what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? He called me Hinata-_chan. _Does this mean he gave up Sakura-san? No, he loves her, he wouldn't love anyone else…'

"Oi, Hinata-chan?"

'Oh my god, he said it again!' and with that she did the only thing natural, she fainted.

"Hinata? HEY, HEY, HEY!" he yelled as he caught her, looked at her and said silently "You really are a weird girl…"

* * *

They reached the site thirty minutes later. Hinata was still knocked-out when Naruto reached the campsite. He was greeted by Gaara… who of course had a couple of questions… especially seeing him carrying Hinata.

They nodded to each other and Gaara asked "What's up with her?"

"Seriously, I have no idea, I just asked her a question and she fainted."

Gaara stayed silent for a moment and said "What did you ask her?" he was mildly interested in why she was out cold. He originally suspected that they were attacked until he saw they had no wounds. He seriously wondered what question could do that to a person… perhaps it would be useful in a sadistic sort of way.

"I just asked her how long until we would meet you guys. She stayed silent so I said her name and she just fainted."

"Strange… normally, someone wouldn't just faint from a simple question… maybe she was just tired" he was disappointed. He really hoped it would be a question that made people faint.

"Well, I always thought she was a weird girl…"

"Hmm, maybe you are right…" and then he thought 'Just asking a question? Something's off here… I'm going find out more from her… later.'

* * *

When Gaara's siblings woke up, they were shocked, plus there was a lot of arguing, but luckily, Hinata had come to so they could get going.

This was nothing however to the morning in Konoha, filled with partying, frantic searching, and the tearing of hair out. Seriously, the village was in utter chaos.

It was a usual morning, that is, until they could not find the Hyuuga Heiress. Search parties had been sent out all over the village. The remainder of the rookie nine was also called for this mission, then they found out not only was Hinata was missing. Naruto was missing as well.

Kakashi understood why the blonde was gone when he read the letter he left behind; after all, he was there when the villagers attacked him. Sadly, none of the other rookies knew that.

Sakura was shocked when she read what the letter said. She had lost another teammate, this time it was the village's fault. She felt worse when the news spread however, people were celebrating that he was gone.

"What did he do that made them hate him, surely his pranks that he performed when he was younger could not evolve to this level of hatred?" she asked aloud not expecting an answer.

She was shocked when a voice replied.

"Nothing, he did nothing wrong to get the villagers to celebrate, if he could he would swap lives with anyone to get away from the loneliness…" Kakashi replied sadly. "I wish I taught him like I did Sasuke, maybe he would have stayed…"

"But why? Why do they hate him so?"

"Sadly that I cannot tell you… I would but I have been forbidden to do so…" he sadly replied.

Her thoughts went back to their conversation in the hospital a few days ago…

"_Don't worry, I'll bring him back… just you wait. I'll prove them all wrong!"_

"_Not alone, this time I'll help also."_

_There was a silence and then he said "You really love him, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I would die for him."_

"_Then I will bring him back… alone, that way you don't have to die trying to save him. It's a promise, no matter what happens."_

'Is this what you meant when you said alone? I never knew you were so alone that people hated you… You may have promised that you would save Sasuke-kun, but I will help in any way, shape or form, even if it's against your wishes.'

* * *

"We are in a bad position. With the kyuubi kid gone and the Hyuuga heiress gone… both someone can get a hold on the byakugan and the Kyuubi can be released."

"We must bring her back!"

"What about the Kyuubi brat? We certainly can leave that… thing at loose, it could attack the village!" with this there were murmurs of agreement.

"Can't we just get them both back! They are both important parts to the village, especially the younger descendents of the village!" shouted the enraged Hokage.

The Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi, got everyone's attention "The Hyuuga house has found it in the best interest to reveal a family secret to help protect the village…"

This was followed by confusion.

As the council calmed down he continued "Our clan made a sacrifice twelve years ago. The Yondaime was unable to kill the bird demon Ayane. As a result the Hyuuga clan came to his assistance. Sadly the demon is sealed in... Hinata."

One thought went through most of the council's mind who hated Naruto. 'The Hyuuga heiress has Ayane sealed inside her! Does this mean that she left with the Kyuubi brat? If so, then she is the one who helped the Kyuubi kill all those who sacrificed their lives for this village.'

"If they are working together, then they are the demons that everyone believed!" At this almost everyone shouted in agreement, except for Tsunade and Hiashi.

"I don't know what to say…" Tsunade replied, with sorrow in her voice. "Except that they are not true demons, for god's sake they haven't shown the violence the demons themselves showed when they attacked. Can't any of you see that!"

"It doesn't matter. All we need to worry about is her eyes. She is a Hyuuga, after all. If she is killed in the process of losing her eyes to protect the clan secrets, then so be it." The head of the council said. "Meeting adjourned."

Hiashi wondered if he had done the right thing in telling them about what the Heiress contained. He felt guilty things would have been different if Hinata was strong, but Hinata was weak. She hadn't ever accessed the demonic chakra like the Kyuubi child, or the sand demon for that matter. What was the point of being a demon carrier, but not be able to use demonic energies? He still felt guilty, but the clan's well being came first as the head of the clan.

Tsunade couldn't believe what was happening in front of her! They wanted to kill to innocent kids just for what they held inside them! She new what she needed to do… keep them safe from both Konoha and Akatsuki; and she knew the perfect person for the job too…

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

As the activities in Konoha were chaotic, no missions were given that day except for one. And that was why he was in the Hokage's office instead of doing his research. Sadly, Tsunade found him peeking in the baths and received one hell of a beating for it.

"Tsunade, what do you need me to do?" asked the perverted Sannin while looking at his wounds.

"Find Naruto at all costs and bring him back ALIVE." She replied

"Will there be pay?"

"Yes you will, but only if you succeed."

"Fine, you know how much I love that brat anyway."

"Indeed, so do I, but go quickly, and don't let anyone know about this."

"Fine Tsunade, I will find him."

"You better hope you do…" she replied.

* * *

The group of five had been traveling the whole day. Stopping only to eat lunch and set up camp for the night. Gaara was still confused. How the hell can someone faint when you ask them a question so simple like that? He knew what he must do, find out why she fainted or else it would haunt him for a long time.

"Hyuuga" he said "May I speak with you a moment?"

"a-ano, s-s-sure." Then she thought 'Oh my god a madman wants to talk to me.' You could tell she was scared. She was talking to a natural killer, after all.

"I was talking with Naruto and he told me you fainted because he asked a question. Why is that?" he asked innocently.

She blushed as she thought over her choices. Either she could tell him how she felt about Naruto and survive, or not tell him and get killed by the sand. Things did not look good from her point of view.

"Well…" he asked again.

And with all the stress upon her, she fainted yet again.

Gaara's was… speechless. She fainted from another simple question. He was starting to think she was faint of heart. Then he started putting things together. After figuring it out he had a sadistic smirk on his face 'So, she likes him even though he's a container and he's too ignorant to notice huh… this could be fun to experiment with' and with that thought he started laughing.

Temari and Kankuro both looked at their brother then looked at each other and nodded. 'He's lost it.'

* * *

Far in the distance there were four people all in black cloaks with red clouds on them were watching the group from afar.

"So it is true, the Shukaku and the Kyuubi have teamed up."

"Yeah, we should wait until we know more about the situation first, yeah"

"Agreed, we should examine them while they are unaware for now…"

The fourth member just remained quiet throughout the others conversation, all of his attention was on the demon containers below. 'Soon, the Kyuubi and the Shukaku will belong to the Akatsuki. We are coming for you, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review! I need to know what to do with Kankuro and Temari! 


	6. Chapter 6 Trapped like Rats

I don't own Naruto and I cry at sleep because of the fillers. Do the freaking time skip already!

I am very, Very, VERY sorry for the lateness of this chapter, a lot came up on my end including my computer got corrupted so I ask for an apology, I beg of you PLEASE!

Still trying to figure out what to do with kankuro and temari, still accepting ideas!

And now to answer reviews:

**chaos kitsune kyubi** – Lol, I don't think Gaara/Kankuro are the matchmaker types… besides, that would break Hinata's heart and give up entirely if you ask me.

**Dreadnaught** – I understand people have that point of view about her. Kind of funny that you mentioned that… umm I'm sorry?

**S-Wanderer999** – I like your idea in some sorts, but I don't plan to head my story entirely in that direction, but in some ways it will, if you get my drift.

**sakura chn** and **Kira **I want to thank for being the most supportive since I have released this story, and writing a review every time I release a new chapter. Keep on reading you avid readers!

And now without any further delay…

* * *

_Far in the distance there were four people all in black cloaks with red clouds on them were watching the group from afar._

"_So it is true, the Shukaku and the Kyuubi have teamed up."_

"_Yeah, we should wait until we know more about the situation first, yeah"_

"_Agreed, we should examine them while they are unaware for now…"_

_The fourth member just remained quiet throughout the others conversation, all of his attention was on the demon containers below. 'Soon, the Kyuubi and the Shukaku will belong to the Akatsuki. We are coming for you, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun._

* * *

Chapter6 – Trapped like Rats 

They were already half way to the Sand. The group was traveling with different emotions in their minds. It was filled with confusion, amusement, pain and hatred. It spawned from the event that happened earlier, and more events were to come later.

Flashback

The group was taking a thirty minute break for lunch. They each had a different job that they had to fulfill so they could have lunch. Also it was time to start the torture.

That was the reason for Gaara spying on Hinata, thinking of the perfect plan. And then he got just the thing. Silently, he pulled the cork out of his gourd to let it form a sand clone and made it use henge to transform it into Naruto. Then he had it go down and confront the shy girl.

She sensed the intruder and wheeled around to see Naruto approaching. At seeing him, she blushed, and blushed even more when Naruto called out to her.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. can I ask you something?"

"A-ano, s-sure, w-what i-is i-it, N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Its just, umm, I wanted to give you something."

'He wants to give me something?' "S-sure, w-what is it?"

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She was about to pass out from disbelief, until she noticed something. The kiss was grainy and ruff just like…

She then hit the clone which burst into… "SAND!" and with that said she activated her byakugan and quickly found her target.

For a moment Gaara was frightened at the girl's killer intent for making a fool out of her but he quickly pushed that aside. 'What can she possibly do that can hurt me?' and he watched her to come closer and closer.

She hit his automatic sand defense with her jyuken repeatedly at several locations over and over.

That day, Gaara learned a lifelong lesson. His sand can block physical attacks, but not piercing attacks like jyuken.

She kept on striking and his helpless body, his armor of sand was falling off of him because of the loss of the chakra keeping it there. He was unable to control his sand in his current state.

She finally stopped ten minutes later with Gaara laying limply on the ground, incapable to do anything.

'Okay, that has to be the worst idea I have EVER had' he thought to himself painfully. He was pretty sure he heard laughter in the back of his mind too…

* * *

A team of ten anbu were traveling through the forest with a trained anbu dog. Their mission, killing the demon and demoness and take the byakugan eyes back to Konoha. They were surprised when the two scents met three new scents and started traveling together. After the surprise wore off, they knew that they had two people to assassinate and three to capture for interrogation. They decided to take a ten minute break to rest and to regain their energy; they were going to need all the extra energy they could get to defeat a demon if not two.

* * *

The Old perverted sannin and one of his frog summons were traveling through the forest in quick pursuit of the squad of anbu. They were worried for his newest pupil's life and for the life of all those involved. The Kyuubi chakra could only take the gaki so far. 

"How much farther, Gamakichi?"

"We're catching up to bro, don't worry super pervert" the summon replied

"How many times have I told you not to call me a pervert and when will you stop?" the man replied.

"I will only stop calling you a pervert after you turn from your horrible habit," the frog replied smartly "which will probably be never."

The frog sannin only sighed. The faster they saved the brat the better.

* * *

After traveling for another few hours, the group of five took another break. They were tired from trying to make up lost ground. The clearing they chose was peaceful. 

That is, until he felt their presence. It seemed they had followers.

"Hyuuga," he said quietly getting her attention "turn on your byakugan, quick."

She gasped. They were surrounded by ten anbu from Konoha. "I-impossible."

"How many are there?"

"T-there a-are t-ten anbu, t-they have us s-surrounded."

Anbu would be tough to deal with, especially for a bunch of gennin. He knew that he and Naruto would be able to handle a few of them, but the others… he didn't want to think about it. He took out the cork out of his gourd that got the attention of his siblings.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari asked nervously as both she an her brother got ready also.

Sand then came out of his gourd and separated in different directions each was to search for the anbu. Doing this caused eight of them to come out of hiding. The other two were trapped in sand and met their end at the power of Sabaku Sou Sou.

"Kuso, guess we have been found out. Alright team, lets take down the demons."

Six of them split into even teams of two to attack a foe while the other two attackeda deemed'weaker foe.'

* * *

The four in black coats with red clouds covering it were watching the battlefield unfold. 

"We will strike when they are weak. Let them waste their energy on these anbu. They will be killed, for they have made the worst mistake possible. They have underestimated their targets" said the puppet master. He normally took the role of leader when working in a group.

"After the fight, Shukaku-kun and Kyuubi-kun will belong to the Akatsuki, yeah."

The other two just stayed quiet, they knew that the Kyuubi brat could be pretty powerful. They also knew that Shukaku was just as strong. The main problem was if they could pull this off without a hitch.

* * *

"Kage bunshin" Naruto cried out as he rushed at his two attackers. 

The anbu could only smirk as they easily destroyed the clones. This was fun, and they intended to make the demon suffer for what it did twelve years before. And as for an added bonus for killing it, they would be seen as heroes like the fourth.

The one quickly did some hand seals and said "Katon: Gouyakku no jutsu." He smirked as he hit the boy. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. 'Where the hell is that blasted demon? He can't just disappear.'

His question was answered when a rock at his feet puffed into smoke and received a punch to the head knocking him out.

"Kuso, he got careless…" the other said.

They were interrupted when a scream was heard in the distance.

'NO! Someone could be dead because of our traveling together! I have to make this quick if I wish to save them.'

* * *

Temari was kneeling on the ground in pain. A kunai was sticking out of her thigh. But there was one thought going through her mind 'how?' she thought back to when it happened… 

_Surrender, I don't want to hurt you; especially, for traveling with a couple of demons._

'_How dare he call my brother a demon! He and the beast are two different entities.' She viciously waved her fan sending huge gusts of wind at him. He jumped out of the way and kept dodging attacks, staying on the defensive. 'Why isn't he--' "AAIIEEHH" screamed in pain._

'It must have been a trap or a bunshin a physical form…' she thought before she was hit in the back of the head.

"Should've listened when you had the chance… no gennin can beat an anbu, that is for certain." With that he tied her to a tree, disarmed her of her weapons and went to help his companions.

At least, that's what he was going to do, but he was looking at Gaara at the other side of the clearing.

"You're pretty good to elude my companions to come here."

"Elude? You are mistaken." He said icily.

"How is that so?"

"They are dead, and you… will join them, after torturing you for hurting my sister."

The screams of agony could be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Kankuro heard the screams and winced. 'Well, that guy just went through hell. At least now he can rest in peace, I wonder why Gaara used the sand torture technique he invented on him? He must have done something that Gaara didn't like… I am so glad he is on our side, even if he is sadistic…' 

The sand torture technique was move created by Gaara that only he can use. He takes his sand and compresses it on a limb, crushing it. Then he sends his sand into the target's body. He would keep compressing more of the targets limbs as more sand enters the body. Then he would compress the sand on the inside of the target on objects in the body like the muscles, nerves, blood vessels, and some of the more important limbs like the kidneys, stomach, liver, lungs, heart, and brain. This technique was more harmful to men then it was women. He would compress the sand in the genitals where the sun won't shine. (I am a very sick, sadistic bastard I know).

But Kankuro didn't have much time to think about this, because he had two anbu of his own to deal with.

Using his two puppets he fended the two enemy ninja as best he could. Then he got an idea.

He pulled Kuroari off its target and got it ready to capture the target distracted by Karasu. With his target trapped in Kuroari two blades came across its center cutting the trapped ninja in two. "Kuro Higiki Nihatsu, success. Never underestimate a sand shinobi."

"Dually noted, seeing as how my partner is dead. Now, let us continue."

"Lets"

* * *

Hinata was having a very hard time, just like Temari. Her foe was adapted at long range techniques, putting her at a major disadvantage. 

"So weak little Hyuuga, you should just give in now, this fight was determined when you had to go against someone with long range moves. Just give up."

"I-i c-can't g-give in, I s-swore I w-would f-follow N-Naruto-kun and n-nothing w-will c-change that."

"Fine, I guess it will have to be painful then" and with that he launched a katon jutsu at her. She dodged it quickly 'how can I win, the odds are in his favor.' She dodged long range jutsu after long range jutsu like no tomorrow, trying to stay alive.

She had just about give in to exhaustion, but a orange blur impacted her opponent, knocking him out. But it wasn't just any orange blur; it was a blur with blonde hair. A blur she recognized.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried happily.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you alright, I heard someone scream. Was it you? If it was where did he hurt you?"

Realizing that her crush was asking how she was, she blushed a deep shade of red. She replied stuttering "Y-yeah I-i'm al-alright, i-it s-sounded l-like T-Temari-san though.

"Hope she's okay… " Naruto said worriedly.

"She's alright, just wounded."

The two jumped, looking at Gaara. Naruto was the first to recover from shock.

"Hey, hey, you need to stop sneaking up on people Gaara, it's gonna give someone a heart attack!"

"Heart… attack?"

Naruto was in pure shock, Gaara didn't know what a heart attack was!

Kankuro showed up at that exact moment. He saw a confused Gaara, a shocked Hinata, and a flabbergasted Naruto. "Uh, what happened?"

"You don't wanna know" replied Naruto

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, you will be coming with us so say goodbye to your companions."

"Wha? No way, not now…"

"You know these people?"

"Yea, I know them, well only two of them actually. Hoshigaki kisame and Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and they are after people like… us."

* * *

I really would like to apologize once more for this chapter's lateness. I will admit though that I had a good time writing about the sand torture technique. 

kuro higiki nihatsu - (Two secret black ceremonies) two blades come through Kuroari's stomach/container, killing the foe trapped inside. (Used in Naruto the movie 2)


End file.
